Historias de media noche
by JokerFunthom
Summary: En víspera de su cumpleaños número diecinueve, Soma quiere evitar que la depresión de Ciel regrese y lo invita a pasar unas vacaciones en su palacio de la India a manera de agradecimiento por la hospitalidad que le brindó cuando se encontraba en Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

El conde caminaba malhumorado agitando frenéticamente su mano para alcanzar a tener una pequeña oleada de aire fresco.

-Hace demasiado calor…- se quejaba mirando en todas direcciones.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

El demonio que caminaba detrás suyo sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza sonrió ligeramente y agradeció que su insistencia en no dejarlo cargar con sus ostentosos atuendos hubiera surtido efecto, le sentaba bien la cómoda ropa estilo hindú que le permitía presumir orgulloso la nívea piel de su pecho, luego consideró prudente que por la tarde podrían salir a comprar ropa nueva para el menor.- Falta poco.- aclaró con gentileza.- El palacio está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

Ciel asintió sin voltearlo ver; el mayor tampoco llevaba puesto su elegante frac negro, en su lugar vestía un pantalón bombacho y un chaleco verdoso a juego con los zapatos, también dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. El menor se había abstenido de volverse a verlo en el camino, ya que un par de veces que el oji-escarlata le sorprendió mirándolo con ligera burla lo hizo sonrojar como tomate. **"¿Le gusta lo que ve, Bocchan?"** Susurró juguetón analizándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

El menor lo ignoró y continuó caminando por la acera izquierda hasta el final de la calle, deteniéndose al llegar frente a un enorme jardín repleto de flores y palmeras que dejaba ver al fondo un enorme palacio blanco con cúpulas doradas.

-Es aquí.- anunció el mayor mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el conde abría sus ojos con sorpresa, su mansión en esos momentos le pareció insignificante comparada con tal monumento.

-Bien…- dijo para sí mismo apretando ligeramente sus puños.- vamos…

Al tiempo que los sirvientes escucharon llamar a la puerta alertaron a Agni, quién emocionado dio estrictas indicaciones a cada uno de ellos recomendándoles siempre que cumplieran cualquier deseo del invitado del amo Soma.

Una chiquilla delgada se encargó de abrir las puertas de par en par y un joven de físico fuerte y atractivo retiró con gentileza las pequeñas maletas que Sebastián cargaba entre sus manos.

-Adelante.- susurró la muchacha imitando un perfecto tono inglés. Agni también había tenido la precaución de educar a los criados en cuanto a algunas costumbres inglesas para mayor comodidad del conde, quién haciendo un puchero miró furioso a su mayordomo.

-De nada sirvió que me hubieras enseñado unas cuantas palabras en su idioma.- replicó con severidad. El mayor simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde estará Soma?- inquirió nuevamente en voz baja.

-Por aquí por favor.- suplicó uno de los pajes que lo siguiera escaleras arriba; conduciéndolo por un largo pasillo hasta una enorme habitación alfombrada en la cual no había cama, sino un colchón alargado en el centro con montones de cojines coloridos esparcidos en torno a este, bordados con los más finos hilos de esa región.

Ciel quedó anonadado por la belleza del cuarto, sin embargo se desconcertó tan pronto oyó al sirviente dirigirse a su mayordomo.- Por favor sígame.- pidió con cortesía.- Le guiaré hacia su habitación.

-No.- protestó Ciel de manera autoritaria.- Él se quedará aquí…

El sirviente no dijo más y reverenció al conde, acto seguido se retiró de la alcoba para permitir que se instalaran.

Ya a solas, Sebastián se aproximó unos cuantos pasos al conde, el cuál le daba la espalda.

-Vaya…- comentó divertido.- ¿Tiene miedo de dormir solo, bocchan?

-Nada de eso.- aclaró Ciel poniendo un gesto de molestia. – Es simplemente que el cuarto es demasiado grande para mí solo.

-Supongo que la cama también.- alardeó coqueto acercándose más al menor.

-Idiota.- rechinó los dientes.- ni creas que dormirás conmigo, tu lugar será el suelo…

-¡Ciel!- irrumpió Soma ruidosamente en la habitación haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco de sorpresa, separándose unos cuantos pasos. -¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

-¿Es que no sabes que se llama primero a la puerta?- comentó con molestia el menor intentando quitarse a su efusivo amigo de encima, quién lo abrazaba tan fuerte haciéndole sentir que se ahogaba.

-En mi país es costumbre dar el recibimiento adecuado al invitado una vez que se le conduce a su habitación.- aclara el príncipe sin dejar de estrujarlo.

-¡Señor Sebastián!- gritó una voz conocida desde la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano a manera de saludo.- ¡Que gusto que haya aceptado la invitación del amo!

El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió gentilmente al gesto de Agni.- Al contrario. Nosotros estamos honrados por la invitación.

-¡Verás que la India te encantará, Ciel!- Declaró sin bajar ni un poco su tono de voz.- Esta tarde te he preparado una comida magnífica.- alardeó el príncipe acercándose a Agni, quién se encontraba cerca de la puerta.- No tardes demasiado, estaremos esperándolos abajo.- comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Vaya que les da gusto el tenerlo de visita.- rio Sebastián mirando a su amo con burla.- ahora no podrá hacer nada estando bajo las reglas de su casa.

-¡Que molestia!- Masculló Ciel tumbándose en el colchón.- Lo bueno para nosotros es que sólo serán un par de días…

-¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?- inquirió con interés dejando que su vista vagara por todos lados.- Ya que eres el veintiseisavo hijo espera ver a los otros veinticinco por aquí.

Soma sonrió alegre.- Somos veintiocho en total.- rio.- y bueno, recuerdo haberte dicho que en el palacio siempre me encontraba con Meena, no suelo tratar mucho con mi familia, la mayoría son mujeres y no congeniamos bien. Además, este es mi palacio.- declaró orgulloso levantando las manos.- Esta casa es mía, herencia de mi padre.

Ciel miró incrédulo alrededor suyo, luego dirigió la vista a la mesa y al notar que su vaso estaba medio vacío lo tomó con delicadeza.

-Más…- pidió casi en un susurro y de inmediato el oji-escarlata llenó con agua el recipiente de vidrio.- Me estoy pudriendo de calor.- masculló de mala gana.

-Es tiempo de invierno.- dijo Agni acerándose a la mesa.-¡Debería ver el verdadero tiempo de calor!

-No lo soporto- comentó Ciel hastiado.- es por eso que regresaremos pronto a la mansión, el calor es asfixiante.

-¿Se irán pronto?- resopló Soma con un puchero.-¡No puedes hacer eso! Nunca me vistas, así que deberías quedarte un par de semanas…

-Lo lamento.- respondió Ciel poniéndose de pie.- nos iremos en un par de días.- sonrió intentando cambiar de tema.- ha estado deliciosa la comida.

-Gracias.- contestó Agni sintiéndose halagado, pero Soma no podía quitar aún su expresión de molestia.

-¿Tienes biblioteca?- preguntó Ciel mientras Sebastián levantaba los platos.

-Sí…- respondió el mayor chasqueando los dedos para que uno de sus sirvientes se acercara.- él puede guiarte.- señaló al paje tan pronto regresó Sebastián de la cocina.

-Gracias. Me retiraré a leer por un rato, debo continuar mis estudios.- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del comedor con Sebastián detrás suyo.

-No puede irse tan pronto, Agni.- chilló el príncipe estando a solas con su mayordomo.- ¡es injusto!

-No se puede hacer nada si él amo Ciel así lo quiere.- comentó con tristeza el peli-blanco.

-Debe haber una forma de hacer que se quede más tiempo.- susurró pensativo llevando una mano con pesadez hacia la cabeza, recordando sin quererlo un libro que Meena solía leerle cuando era niño.-¡Ya sé…!

Sebastián agradeció al paje y cerró las enormes puertas de madera detrás suyo una vez que éste se hubiese marchado.

-Se nota que este idiota no sabe que este cuarto existe.- comentó Ciel con molestia mientras intentaba sacarle el polvo a uno de los libros olvidándose de su asma, hasta que el revuelo del polvo lo hizo estornudar.

-Permítame.- pidió Sebastián acercándose al menor para tomar gentilmente el libro de entre sus manos, sintiendo molestia cuando el menor intentó evitarlo por enésima vez en el día.- ¿Hay algo que le moleste, amo?- susurró con rudeza cuando observó que el menor se negaba a mirarlo.

-Nada.- aclaró con frialdad dándole la espalda, gesto que provocó que el mayor lo tomara bruscamente por la barbilla para obligarlo a verlo.

-Ha estado muy cortante desde nuestra llegada, Bocchan…- susurró acercándose peligrosamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro. - ¿Algo en mi le molesta?

Ciel vaciló unos instantes luchando por no dejar que su mirada fuera un poco más abajo; la piel marmórea y fría del mayor era la cura para sus males de esos momentos, podía quitarle el calor al instante con sólo una orden, pero intentaba resistirse ya que apenas caía la tarde. La vista que le ofrecía el pecho desnudo de Sebastián lo incitaba llenarlo de besos.

Reaccionó al instante manoteando al demonio para quitárselo de encima y sin quererlo dejó caer el suelo un par del libros más.

-Quítate…- ordenó al oji-escarlata cuando se disponía a recogerlos.- puedo hacerlo yo.

Se agacho evadiendo la mirada furiosa del mayordomo, le pasó el primer libro con cuidado y el siguiente trató de tomarlo lo mejor posible, ya que al caer se había abierto en las páginas de en medio.

Para su sorpresa, antes de cerrarlo distinguió unos llamativos dibujos que lo hicieron abrirlo de nuevo, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Los dibujos representaban escenas sexuales entre dos personas, poses demasiado indecorosas y atrevidas para ser expuestas de tal manera.

-Kamasutra…- leyó el mayor posicionándose frente al oji-azul, quién no pudo reprimir el punzón de la excitación que lo atacó en ese momento.- un libro demasiado interesante…

-¿Q-qué es esto… Sebastián?- inquirió el conde sonrojado y ligeramente apenado sin dejar de hojearlo.

-Una perfecta guía del sexo, amo.- aclaró con malicia el demonio.- te enseña algunas de las maneras en que se puede desbordar la lujuria.- susurró sensualmente mientras se acercaba hacia el conde para aprisionar su cuerpo contra un librero.

-Esto es demasiado… indecoroso…- jadeó el conde sintiéndose excitado.

-No hay necesidad de que lo lea, bochan…- susurró quitándole el libro de las manos.- yo podría enseñárselas todas…- coqueteó y se inclinó un poco para poder rosar sus labios y luego besarlos candorosamente, separando las piernas del conde para acariciar su erección sobre la tela del pantalón. El menor se estremeció ante el contacto, luego rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos sin dejar de besarlo…

-¡Ciel!- la voz de Soma resonó desde afuera, luego golpeó frenéticamente la puerta.- ¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

El oji-azul tragó en seco y ahogó un gemido, mientras que el mayor gruñó con molestia. –Es una suerte que haya puesto el pasador.- se jactó girándose para besar nuevamente al conde.- ¿cree que podamos continuar con esto… más tarde…?- murmuró sensualmente en su oído, a lo que el conde sólo asintió incapaz de negarse.

-Me has… dejado un problema entre las piernas…- comentó apenado tomando un libro para cubrirse el bulto bien pronunciado que ahí se percibía.- te costará caro, idiota…

El demonio rio por lo bajo y se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirle al príncipe.- me disculpo por hacerle esperar.

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa!- gritó orgulloso mostrando a Ciel el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Bla… bla… bla…- parloteaba mientras daba vuelta a las hojas una y otra vez.

-¡Debes comenzar a leerlo desde el principio! Idiota.- regañaba Ciel furioso.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido, Ciel.- gimoteó tumbándose en la alfombra de la estancia.- no entiendo cómo es que te gusta. ¡Mejor te contaré una de mis historias!

-Tsk…- el oji-azul arqueó una ceja con enfado y Sebastián habló en defensa del oji-miel.

-Señor, si me permite yo puedo leerlo para ambos.- ofreció estirando un brazo con gentileza para que Soma le entregara el libro.

-De acuerdo, mayordomo.- cedió al instante abrazando un cojín rojo.- sólo recuerda que debes llegar a la mitad de la primer historia.- aclaró recostándose.

-Claro.- sonrió el mayor y abrió el libro en las primeras páginas dispuesto a comenzar.- Las mil y una noches…

No había llegado ni a la mitad de la onceava página cuando Soma ya roncaba ruidosamente.

-No puedo escuchar claramente.- se quejó Ciel, quién continuaba atento en la lectura.

-Dejémoslo para mañana, amo.- propuso el mayordomo cerrando el libro.- ya es hora de que vaya a la cama.

-Está bien.- acordó el menor poniéndose de pie.- Vamos, pero trae el libro.- ordenó estirando ambos brazos para que Sebastián lo cargara.

-¿Bocchan quiere un cuanto antes de dormir?- se burló cuando lo llevaba en brazos hacia su alcoba.

-¡Cállate! Idiota…- susurró ocultando la cara entre su cuello.- también quisiera eso… que me mencionaste antes…

-¿Qué cosa, bocchan?

-No me hagas repetirlo…- reprocho apenado.- lo que vas a enseñarme a hacer… de distintas formas.

El mayo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se mordió el labio con deseo.- ¿Se refiere al sexo… bocchan…?

-No lo digas de esa manera tan desvergonzada…- reclamó el menor mientras Sebastián lo depositaba con dulzura en el colchón para ir a cerrar la puerta, luego regresó a besar con dulzura sus labios poniéndose a gatas sobre el cuerpo del menor.

-De acuerdo, bocchan.- susurró posicionándose entre su cuerpo.- entonces le enseñaré a hacer el amor… de mil formas distintas.- susurró deslizando sus manos por el delgado cuerpo, contorneando la figura del menor que gemía dificultosamente ante sus caricias… -Feliz cumpleaños... Ciel...


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Dormiste bien, Ciel?- preguntó el príncipe con una gran sonrisa cuando apenas entró el menor en el comedor.

-Sí, bastante bien. Gracias.- contestó el conde intentando sentarse en uno de los cojines abombados que en la India hacían la función se sillas, sintiendo un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la cintura al hacer dicho movimiento. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastián luego de que este hubiera dejado escapar una risita burlesca por el malestar del menor. _"Un día de estos te tocará estar abajo, estúpido demonio." _Dijo para sus adentros divertido por la idea, comenzando a gestar en su mente un plan para realizarla.

-Amo Ciel, he preparado curry dulce usando la receta del señor Sebastián.- anunció Agni saliendo de la cocina con una charola dorada en cada mano.- me tomé la libertad de ordenar las barras de chocolate de su compañía Funtom. Al amo Soma le gustan mucho.

-Agradezco su consideración.- comentó Sebastián acercándose a la mesa.- en vista de que mi amo no gusta de la comida picante fue una excelente elección de platillo.

Agni sonrió halagado por el comentario. -Espero que lo disfruten.

Ciel y Soma picaron el bocadillo con sus respectivos cubiertos. El primero siempre tratando de hacerlo con delicadeza mientras que el segundo atacaba la comida como si esta estuviera viva.

-Deberían sentarse a comer un bocado, ¡esto está realmente delicioso!- masculló Soma levantando una mano.- Agni, trae un plato para ti y otro para Sebastián y siéntese con nosotros.

-Seguro, amo.- contestó el peli-blanco llevando una mano al pecho y saliendo a toda prisa hacia la cocina, regresando con dos platillos idénticos servidos en la vajilla de porcelana blanca.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a usted, amo?- inquirió Sebastián acercándose a su lado.

-Claro, no veo por qué no.- aseveró Ciel ligeramente apenado por no haberle invitado en un principio, pero intentando ocultarlo con su cortante indiferencia.

-Gracias.- convino el mayor acomodándose en la mesa.

-Temía mucho haberlo perdido, bocchan.- habló el mayor con voz aterciopelada haciendo que Ciel se sobresaltara e intentara ocultar en su espalda el indecente libro con el que el día anterior se había topado y que había estado hojeando desde hacía más de media hora.-luego de la cena no esperé que desapareciera tan repentinamente.

-L-la puerta tenía seguro…- habló con evidente nerviosismo y las mejillas coloradas.

-Parece que usted olvida que soy un demonio y que esta clase de cosas no son problema para mí.- se burló Sebastián cerrando la puerta y pasando el seguro nuevamente.- listo, nadie interrumpirá.

Ciel desvió la mirada e intentó acomodar el libro en su sitio.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo, bocchan?- cuestionó aproximándose al conde.

-Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Tengo calor, Sebastián.- habló girándose para encararlo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior al contemplar su torso desnudo.- ven, siéntate conmigo.

El mayor se sorprendió ante la petición pero lo siguió obedientemente hasta la alfombra acojinada que había ahí mismo en la biblioteca, posicionada justo delante de un gran ventanal que tenía vista hacia el jardín.

Ciel se paró frente a Sebastián y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, pero justo cuando el mayor se disponía a aprisionar su cintura el oji-azul le empujó bruscamente haciéndole caer en la alfombra.

-Quédate quieto.- masculló con una sonrisa mientras que el mayor le miraba detenidamente.

-No me moveré, amo.- susurró con sensualidad mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Ciel se dirigió al estante donde había dejado el libro y lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián, pero tan cerca se encontraba de él que sus manos temblaron con ligereza, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que quería hacer.

-Ábrelo.- ordenó lanzando el libro al demonio, quién con un hábil movimiento lo tomó sin problema con una mano. –ábrelo en cualquier página.

-Vaya…- exclamó el demonio abriéndolo justo en las primeras páginas y analizando el dibujo en que había caído su mano, la posición era sencilla; la mujer del dibujo se apoyaba en el suelo con sus cuatro extremidades mientras que el hombre le embestía por detrás.- ¿quiere que hoy se lo haga de esta manera, joven amo?- comentó mirándolo con perversidad mientras sonreía sensualmente.

-No.- bramó Ciel sintiendo como su rostro tomaba un color rojizo gradualmente.- ya tengo diecinueve, Sebastián… esta vez quiero hacerlo yo…- objetó mirando al suelo mientras el demonio escuchaba sorprendido.- es una orden… desnúdate ahora mismo.

Sebastián no cabía en su asombro. No pudo negar que sintió gran incomodidad ante las intenciones de Ciel, pero también sentía curiosidad de experimentar lo que sentía el menor al estar abajo, de esa manera.- Sí, mi señor.- clamó devotamente intrigado; el cuerpo de Ciel ya no era el de un niño, había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar en evidencia una ligera pero bien marcada musculatura.

Comenzó deshaciéndose de las pocas prendas que llevaba encima. Ciel en ese momento extrañó que llevara puesto su frac negro; le encantaba la ansiedad que le producía el ver como prenda por prenda caía al suelo su uniforme de impecable mayordomo de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

Sebastián cayó de rodillas frente al conde dispuesto a comenzar con sus labores; abrazándose a la cintura de éste mientras cubría su vientre de besos, bajando lentamente el short y las prendas interiores de su amo, haciendo que su masculinidad despertara a medida que lamía con ardor sus muslos.

El vello púbico del menor rosaba en su nariz provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que le hacía sonreír maliciosamente, extasiado por los gemidos que su joven amo luchaba por aprisionar entre sus labios.

-Sigue…- pedía entre jadeos enredando las manos entre los cabellos azabaches de su siervo, quién obedientemente comenzó a lamer la extensión de su erección al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta su propio miembro para masturbarse toscamente.

El menor revolvía ligeramente sus cabellos buscando que profundizara aquel delicioso masaje que le proporcionaba la hábil lengua del demonio, haciéndolo gemir al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-Seb… bastián…- jadeaba.

-¿Quiere hacerlo ahora?- preguntó separando un poco los labios de su tarea. El menor sonrojado se limitó a asentir con pena.

Sebastián se puso de pie y lo abrazó tiernamente por la cintura buscando sus labios para unirlos en un candoroso beso, haciendo que al mismo tiempo sus miembros se encontraran entre sus vientres. El menor movió ligeramente las caderas estando entre los brazos del demonio para conseguir que sus erecciones se frotaran de manera sensual y provocadora. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

-Bien, joven amo.- anunció Sebastián separándose de él para regresar a la alfombra, poniéndose sobre esta en cuatro dándole la espalda al más joven, dejando su trasero expuesto para él.- por favor, tómeme como desee.

El conde continuaba apenado pero no pensaba retractarse de lo que había pedido. Se acercó a Sebastián inseguro de si debía hacerlo de la manera en que el demonio le preparaba, estimulándolo primero antes de introducirse en él. No se atrevía a preguntarle si era necesario repetir ese procedimiento en vista de que él era un demonio y muy probablemente no sentiría dolor.

-Descuide amo.- lo tranquilizó girando un poco la cabeza para verlo.- no tengo problema sobre la manera en que desee hacerlo.

-B-bien…- tartamudeó acercándose para poder acariciar las caderas del demonio, quién sintió como una oleada de excitación comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo.- ¿está bien… si lo hago de esta manera?- inquirió apenado animándose a acariciar su trasero con las manos un poco temblorosas. El mayor jadeó.

-Sí… perfectamente.- susurró con lascivia echando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, de manera que pudiera rozar la erección del conde contra sus nalgas.

Ciel gimió antes de pegarse toscamente a su cuerpo separando un poco las piernas del oji-escarlata, preparándose para introducirse en él.

-Sebastián.- musitó al momento que deslizaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada.- si… si lo hago mal, dime… ¿de acuerdo?

El pelinegro sonrió.- será perfecto, amo.- le animó apoyándose con mayor fuerza sobre sus manos.- no se preocupe, no me sucederá nada malo.

Ciel asintió y se animó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante para poder penetrarle con delicadeza; disfrutando de un jadeo que salió de los labios de Sebastián al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda.

El mayor sentía extraña la invasión en su cuerpo a pesar que no era la primera vez que tenía sexo de esa manera, pero al ser su contratista más joven esa experiencia era completamente distinta a las anteriores. Sintió delicioso como el oji-azul apoyaba su peso entero en sus nalgas, profundizando aquella deliciosa estocada.

-Debería moverse ahora, joven amo.- musitó soltando una risita.

El menor movió las caderas lentamente de adelante hacia atrás con cierta torpeza. Estar en esa posición era más agotador de lo que esperaba. Comenzaba a extrañar sentir a Sebastián dentro suyo.

El pelinegro gemía ligeramente complacido por los gentiles movimientos del conde.

-Nghhh…- comenzó a quejarse Ciel sintiendo que la cadera le dolía.

-¿Me permite… bocchan…? – susurró girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ciel entendió a la perfección y salió de su cuerpo despacio.- date prisa.- ordenó acercándose a él para buscar sus labios.

Sebastián tomó al conde por la cintura y lo giró bruscamente haciendo que éste le diera la espalda, luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guio hasta uno de los libreros próximos.- sujétese.- El menor apoyó ambas manos en una de las repisas y el pelinegro le separó las piernas desesperadamente.- ha sido muy bueno para haber sido su primera vez, permítame recompensarlo…- susurró lamiendo su cuello, deslizándose dentro del delgado cuerpo de una sola vez.

-Ciel no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor que le provocó la invasión tan repentinamente.- m-muévete…- ordenó apoyándose con mayor fuerza.

Sebastián comenzó las estocadas rápidamente; el cuerpo de Ciel ya de por sí estaba caliente por la temperatura de aquel lugar y ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor que lo hacía lucir agradablemente apetitoso a la vista del demonio.

-Nghhh… Seb-bastián… no aguantaré mucho más…- anunció el conde llevando una mano a su miembro para masturbarse con rudeza.

-Córrete para mí, Ciel.- musitó pegando sus labios a la nuca del menor, aspirando el aroma de su cabello en el momento que culminaba dentro de él.

Ciel jadeó dejando que su esencia resbalara en su mano, derramando un poco sobre un libro que se encontraba en un estante a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sebastián salió de su cuerpo y fue en busca de las ropas de ambos; comenzando a vestirse ágilmente mientras Ciel le esperaba en ese mismo sitio con el libro que había manchado entre sus manos.

El mayor se aproximó dispuesto a comenzar a vestirlo, se arrodilló ante él y pidió con un gesto que deslizara los pies dentro del short para subirlo por sus delgadas piernas.

-¿Por qué este libro…?- comenzó a hablar Ciel, el mayor dirigió la vista hacia arriba.- ¿por qué Soma quería leerme este libro?

-Las mil y una noches…- comenzó a hablar soltando un ligero suspiro al leer el título que la noche anterior había comenzado a narrarle.- son cuentos que una mujer llamada Sherezada narra a su esposo para poder aplazar su muerte, ya que éste planeaba matarla al día siguiente de su boda. Una noche comienza a contarle un cuento y lo deja a la mitad para continuarlo la noche siguiente, y es así sucesivamente hasta la noche número mil uno, cuando su esposo decide perdonarme su vida para vivir juntos el resto de sus días.

Ciel le escuchó con interés sus palabras e inevitablemente una mueca de tristeza invadió su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió el mayor poniéndose de pie para poder mirarlo a los ojos, a lo que el oji-azul evadió su mirada mirando a suelo.

-Sebastián… a mí no me asusta morir.- masculló con voz triste.- pero si hubiera una forma de hacer lo mismo que Sherezada… me encantaría saber cuál es, sólo para estar contigo por más tiempo…

Sebastián miró al conde con un atisbo de tristeza y tomó su mentón delicadamente con una mano, pasando la otra por su cintura para poder pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Joven amo.- musitó viendo sus ojos azules con dulzura.- estaré con usted siempre, hasta el final.

-¿Lo prometes?- masculló acercándose un poco al demonio hasta que sus narices rozaron.

-Incluso en las profundidades del infierno, jamás le abandonaré.- susurró contra sus labios depositando en ellos un devoto beso.-nada me gustaría más que permanecer a su lado el resto de mi existencia…

Ninguno dijo nada más el resto de la noche. Continuaron disfrutando de sus labios apasionados que avivaban el calor de sus cuerpos.

Aun cuando ninguno se atreviera a decirlo sabían que la dependencia que sentía el uno por el otro iba más allá de la relación amo-sirviente. Aquel precioso sentimiento que quizá algún día abiertamente se atrevieran a llamar amor.


End file.
